twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Will Smith
*Andrzej Młynarczyk |Wykonywany utwór= *„Men in Black” *„Miami” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Dziewiąta }} Will Smith, właśc. Willard Christopher Smith Jr. (ur. 25 września 1968) – amerykański aktor, producent filmowy i raper. Smith był dwukrotnie nominowany do Nagrody Akademii Filmowej, a także czterokrotnie do Złotych Globów; zdobył ponadto kilka statuetek Grammy oraz dwie Złote Maliny. Pod koniec lat 80. XX wieku Smith uzyskał umiarkowany rozgłos jako raper, działając pod pseudonimem The Fresh Prince. W 1990 roku zaczął występować w serialu telewizyjnym Bajer z Bel-Air, dzięki czemu jego popularność gwałtownie wzrosła. W połowie lat 90., Smith porzucił telewizję na rzecz kina, występując w wielu filmowych blockbusterach. Will jest jedynym aktorem w historii, którego osiem kolejnych obrazów zarobiło ponad 100 milionów dolarów i zadebiutowało na szczycie box office’u w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Czternaście z dziewiętnastu filmów, w których zagrał Smith osiągnęło międzynarodowe zyski w wysokości ponad 100 milionów dolarów każdy, natomiast kolejne cztery obrazy z jego udziałem wygenerowały zyski powyżej 500 milionów dolarów. Globalny dochód wszystkich filmów, w jakich wystąpił Smith wynosi ok. 5,7 miliarda dolarów. Wczesne życie Will urodził się i dorastał w Filadelfii, jako jedno z czwórki dzieci Caroline i Willarda Smithów. Jego matka, Caroline, była administratorką w kuratorium oświaty w Filadelfii, a jego ojciec, Willard Christopher Smith Sr., był inżynierem zajmującym się urządzeniami chłodniczymi. Rodzice Smitha zdecydowali się na separację, gdy ten miał 13 lat, jednak ich rozwód nastąpił dopiero, gdy Will ukończył 30 lat. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Smith nie odrzucił propozycji stypendium na Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT); Will nigdy nie aplikował do szkoły wyższej, mimo że włączony został do programu dla przyszłych studentów MIT. Smith wytłumaczył tę sytuację w jednym z wywiadów: „Moja mama, która pracowała w kuratorium oświaty, miała przyjaciela, będącego kierownikiem przyjęć w MIT. Osiągnąłem całkiem wysokie wyniki SAT, a oni potrzebowali czarnych dzieci, więc prawdopodobnie zostałbym przyjęty, ale ja nie zamierzałem iść do college’u.”. Kariera muzyczna i filmowa *Początki kariery (1985–1995) Smith zaczął swoją działalność muzyczną jako MC w formacji hip hopowej DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. Utworzył ją wraz z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Jeffreyem „DJ Jazzy Jeffem” Townesem – turntablistą i producentem, a także Clarence'em „Ready Rock C” Holmesem – beatboxerem. Trio słynęło z humorystycznych, radiowych utworów, takich jak „Parents Just Don't Understand” oraz „Summertime”. W 1988 roku grupa DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince zdobyła pierwszą nagrodę Grammy w kategorii rapowej. Wraz z początkami kariery, Smith prowadził rozrzutny styl życia i nie wywiązywał się z opłat związanych z podatkiem dochodowym10. W konsekwencji, Internal Revenue Service wycenił jego dług względem państwa na kwotę 2.8 milionów dolarów, zajmując część dochodu aktora oraz jego prywatnych posesji. W 1990 roku Smith był bliski bankructwa, jednak przełomem w jego sytuacji okazał się kontrakt z telewizją NBC i rola w sitcomie Bajer z Bel-Air. Serial odniósł duży sukces i na dobre zapoczątkował karierę aktorską Smitha. Sam Will stwierdził, że jego celem było stanie się „największą gwiazdą filmową na świecie”, dlatego dokładnie studiował wspólne cechy największych hitów kasowych w historii. *Przełom w karierze filmowej (1996–2000) W 1996 roku Smith zagrał główną rolę w filmie Dzień Niepodległości, który stał się drugim najbardziej dochodowym obrazem w historii ówczesnego box office’u wszech czasów. W roku 1998 Will wystąpił u boku Gene Hackmana w filmie Wróg publiczny. Następnie odrzucił propozycję roli Neo w serii Matrix na rzecz obrazu Bardzo dziki zachód. Pomimo rozczarowania związanego z komercyjnym zyskiem Bardzo dzikiego zachodu, Smith przyznał, że nie żałuje swojej decyzji, dodając, iż występ Keanu Reevesa jako Neo był zdecydowanie lepszy, niż to, co on sam mógłby pokazać w tej roli. *Sukces międzynarodowy (od 2001) W 2005 roku Smith został wpisany do Księgi rekordów Guinnessa, jako że w ciągu 24-godzin obecny był na rekordowych 3 premierach filmowych. W kwietniu 2007 roku określony przez tygodnik Newsweek mianem najbardziej wpływowego aktora w Hollywood. 10 grudnia 2007 roku Smith pozostawił odcisk swojej dłoni i stopy przed Grauman's Chinese Theatre na Hollywood Boulevard. 14 grudnia tego samego roku premierę miał kolejny film z jego udziałem, Jestem legendą. Jeden z recenzentów napisał, że sukces komercyjny obrazu „ugruntował pozycję Smitha jako najbardziej dochodowej postaci w Hollywood”. W specjalnym programie Barbary Walters, który 4 grudnia 2008 roku wyemitowała telewizja ABC, Smith przedstawiony został jako jedna z dziesięciu najbardziej fascynujących postaci 2008 roku. Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barack Obama przyznał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek powstanie film o jego życiu, chciałby, aby w jego rolę wcielił się Will Smith. Obama powiedział również, że rozmawiał ze Smithem o możliwości nakręcenia obrazu o wyborach z 2008 roku, jednak nie może to nastąpić przed końcem jego prezydentury. 19 sierpnia 2011 roku potwierdzono oficjalnie, że Smith wrócił po kilku latach przerwy do studia nagraniowego, gdzie wraz z producentem La Marem Edwardsem pracuje nad nowym albumem muzycznym. W 2012 roku premierę miał pierwszy od czterech lat film z udziałem Smitha, Faceci w czerni III. W fazie preprodukcji znajduje się obraz The Last Pharaoh, w którym Will zagra główną rolę – faraona Taharki. W 2013 roku odbędzie się premiera kolejnego filmu z jego udziałem, After Earth, w którym Willowi na ekranie będzie partnerował jego syn, Jaden. Podczas wizyty w programie The Mo'Nique Show na antenie BET, Martin Lawrence potwierdził, że prace nad filmem Bad Boys III zostały rozpoczęte, jednak data debiutu produkcji nie jest jeszcze znana. Życie prywatne W 1992 roku Smith poślubił Sheree Zampino, z którą ma jednego syna – Willarda Christophera Smitha III, znanego również jako „Trey”. Rozwód pary nastąpił już trzy lata po zawarciu ślubu, w 1995 roku. W 1998 roku Trey pojawił się w wideoklipie Willa do piosenki „Just the Two of Us”. W 1997 roku odbył się ślub Smitha z aktorką Jadą Pinkett. Para posiada dwójkę dzieci: Jadena Christophera Syre'a (ur. 1998) oraz Willow Camille Reign (ur. 2000). Jaden zagrał syna Willa w filmie W pogoni za szczęściem (2006), zaś Willow wcieliła się w rolę jego córki w obrazie Jestem legendą (2007). Jako wzór, z którego czerpie w wychowaniu własnych dzieci, Smith wymienia swojego ojca: „Patrzę na mojego tatę i to, jak wiele wysiłku wkładał, by wykarmić i ubrać czwórkę dzieci, i do tego wciąż znajdował czas, by spędzać z nami swój czas.” Smith posiada prywatne rezydencje na Star Island w Miami Beach, w Los Angeles, Filadelfii oraz w Sztokholmie. Will, wraz z bratem Harrym Smithem, jest właścicielem firmy Treyball Development Inc.; nazwa pochodzi od imienia jego pierwszego syna. W 2004 roku Smith znalazł się na liście 40 najbogatszych osób w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które nie ukończyły 40 roku życia. W 2008 roku magazyn Forbes uznał Smitha za najlepiej zarabiającego aktora na świecie, z rocznym dochodem powyżej 80 milionów dolarów. W 2008 roku Smith wsparł finansowo kampanię prezydencką Demokraty Baracka Obamy. 11 grudnia 2009 roku Will, wraz z żoną Jadą, poprowadzili w Oslo koncert z okazji wręczenia Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla, którą otrzymał Obama. Smith przyznał, że studiował wiele religii, w tym scjentologię, wypowiadając się o niej w pozytywnym świetle: „Myślę, że wiele idei scjentologii jest wspaniałych i rewolucyjnych, a zarazem nie-religijnych.” Dodał ponadto: „98% scjentologów jest takich samych, jak ci, którzy hołdują Biblii... Nie uważam, że jeśli ktoś zamiast słowa 'duch' używa określenia 'thetan', zmienia się jego właściwa definicja.”. Jednocześnie Smith zaprzeczył, jakoby miał być członkiem Kościoła Scjentologicznego: „Jestem chrześcijaninem. Studiuję wszystkie religie i szanuję wszystkich ludzi oraz wszystkie życiowe drogi.” Aktor dorastał należąc do Kościoła Baptystów, podobnie jak jego rodzina35 W 2007 roku Will przekazał 1.3 miliona dolarów na cele charytatywne, z czego 450 tysięcy trafiło do dwóch organizacji chrześcijańskich, natomiast 122 tysiące przekazane zostały organizacjom scjentologicznym; pozostałe środki przeznaczono na między innymi meczet w Los Angeles, kościoły i szkoły chrześcijańskie, a także Icchak Rabin Memorial Center w Izraelu. Will i Jada założyli w Calabasas, w Kalifornii prywatną szkołę podstawową – New Village Leadership Academy, która wzbudziła kontrowersje ze względu na wykorzystanie Study Tech, metody nauczania, stworzonej przez L. Rona Hubbarda, założyciela Kościoła Scjentologicznego. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center Zobacz też *Michał Kwiatkowski *Andrzej Młynarczyk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji